


Find Me Somebody To Love

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine runs after Cloud, and in the process, meets someone new.





	Find Me Somebody To Love

Daine sighed as he approached Maya. He wasn’t very excited about working today, or doing really anything today. But of course there was work to be done, just like always. Maya of course had her pitchfork in hand. She greeted the rather depressed young adult with a cheerful voice.

 

“Hey Daniel! So I don’t really have anything for you to do today, do you just want to take Cloud out and walk him around a little? He seems to have a decent amount of energy.” She said, flashing a warm smile at him.

Daine was a little shocked that there was really nothing to do, but he was a little grateful that he’d get to spend time with the yearling he found just a few months before. The poor baby was orphaned after his mother died in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Cloud was a good foal. Just the weirdest part was that Daine could understand him. Like, fully understand him. It was a little weird considering Cloud first referred to him as mom. And though Daine was mistaken for being a girl a lot, he corrected Cloud to at least call him dad. He was no mother hen.

“Hey there Cloud.” Daine spoke softly as the yearling whinnied to greet him, taking the carrot that Daine gave him. He couldn’t help but let a rare smile across his face at the sight, though it swiftly disappeared.

Daine then led the dark-colored yearling out of the stable, taking him down to the beach. He unclipped the lead and sat down to look at his phone as Cloud did whatever. Of course, it wasn’t long before the young horse stuck his face on front of Daine’s phone. The boy glared a little and tried to push his head away. “Not right now, Cloud.” He huffed, satisfied for only a few seconds before the colt whinnied right into his ear. Daine groaned and put his phone away, getting up from off the ground, stumbling a little in the sand.

“The hell do you want?” He snapped slightly. His question was answered when Cloud ran around him, nipping at him slightly, taunting Daine to chase him. Since he had nothing really better to do, Daine decided to play with the colt.

He was surprised to find himself laughing and having fun. Well, up until Cloud darted behind the rock wall. Daine heard a whinny and picked up his things to try to catch up to Cloud, shouting his name. What he found was Cloud running after a North Swedish mare trying to grab... a cookie from her?

“Cloud! Uh, let her be!” Saying that didn’t work, the yearling only danced around the mare more, rearing up on his hind legs trying to snatch the cookie out of her mouth. And then with a deep whinny, the silver dapple mare ran off towards the road to the Highland. And sure enough, a certain dark little colt followed.

Daine huffed. Today was just not his day. He could have grabbed a horse, but he didn’t dare think about what would happen if Cloud accidentally fell down that cliff side into the brambles. And so Daine started to run after the two horses, trying to shout at them to slow down.

The boy was winded by the time he reached the top of the hill, his legs shaking slightly. His arm flailed a little before finally landing on a rock to hold himself up. Once he could stand again, he could see the two running up towards the empty field. There at least Cloud wouldn’t fall, but he could quickly escape to the castle or jump down the steep hill and break something. Again, Daine picked up the pace and sprinted towards them.

When he finally reached the field, he heard a new voice. One he had never heard before during his time on Jorvik. Upon turning the corner he saw a man petting Cloud, giving him a soft look, cooing at how cute and adorable he was. The man had a top hat and a suit. Both were a deep color of purple. He looked kind of handsome, really. It wasn’t long before Daine felt his heart leap into his throat.

“H-Hey! Get away from my horse!” Daine tried to say, but his throat was caught, making his voice crack in the most embarrassing way. What the fuck was happening? Daine felt his body heat up as the man stood. He was tall, his skin was as pale as snow, but in a pretty way. The hair under his hat was like charcoal mixed with a beautiful amethyst. Daine felt like he couldn’t breathe, and he didn’t know why. Though he swore his heart stopped when he saw the man had two different colored eyes. What the actual fuck was happening?

“Ah, so this troubling colt is yours?” He chuckled, his voice smooth like silk. “I’m kidding, of course, he seems like a good horse. He only caused my poor Zee a bit of distress.” He said, petting the mare, who seemed slightly annoyed. The man then looked back at Daine. “And who would you be, little dove?”

Little dove? That was cheesy enough to bring Daine back down to Earth. “Daine. And who the hell are you supposed to be?” He put a little edge to his voice, hoping he’d sound more confident than he felt.

The man simply let out another chuckle. “I’m the Great and Amazing Ydris. You may call me anything other than ordinary, mon cheri.” Ydris purred, looking down at Daine, who was blushing like mad at that comment. “Would you mind helping me set up my… big top?”

Daine was sure his face was a rather dark red by now. What the fuck was happening to him? He hadn’t felt this way since Cole. Hell, he felt even worse than he did with Cole. He felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. Though, by some miracle, Daine cleared his throat. “Sure, I mean I don’t see why not!” He had no idea what the hell a big top was but god damn, it felt like this Ydris had put him under a spell almost.

And so began the process of setting up the circus. Which didn’t take long, considering Ydris used magic. That part had Daine in awe, maybe, just maybe, this Great and Amazing Ydris could help him with his fire problems. But Daine grounded himself again. Why did this man break down the tough mental barrier he put up for himself?  _ How  _ did he break his mental barrier? None of this made any sense at all to the boy.

Ydris then turned to look at Daine once everything was done, he looked so prideful. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The perfect home for a small family of misfits.” He pinned Daine with his gaze. The boy felt so lost in those eyes. The brown eye almost seemed to be tinted with the purple of the night sky, like a rich chocolate. The blue, however, being slightly grey like a vibrant storm, and Daine wanted to get lost in it.

Suddenly Daine felt like he was going to be lifted off the ground when Ydris tilted his chin up. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He couldn’t be falling in love! This was just irrational feelings. This man was probably just a flirt, there was no way a man this beautiful could be gay or even love a loser like him. He needed to get out and quick and--

“Why don’t you come watch one of my shows some time, my Dove? I’m sure you’d find them quite fulfilling.” Ydris purred that last part into Daine’s ear, halting his rushing thoughts like a train hitting the emergency brake. The boy swallowed hard, shaking slightly. He needed to get ahold of himself already.

Getting a grip, Daine cleared his voice. “I’d, uh, love to see your shows! I just think I uh… have to leave! I’m extremely busy today!” Daine let out a small, forced and nervous laugh, shuffling away slowly over to Cloud. Hooking Cloud’s lead to his halter, Daine quickly walked away from the Highland, still feeling Ydris’ gaze on him as he waved without looking back.

****  
  


Once far enough away, Daine was yanked back into his body and out of his thoughts by a voice.

“Dad! Dad! That man can do magic! Isn’t that amazing?” Cloud asked, jumping around excitedly.

“Yeah, pretty cool. Cloud could you please, just, settle down?” He asked, looking at the colt. His face was still a little flushed with red and he still felt rather warm.

Cloud did as he was told. “Do you think we can see him more often?” He asked, turning his head to look at Daine better.

“Look, I don’t know, okay?” Daine growled. “If you ask me, his magic isn’t even that good. Hell his accent is probably fake too! And I’m sure he’s talked to  _ everyone  _ the way he talked to me!” The boy ranted, his heat abilities burning the lead a little.

“Dad I never asked about-“ Cloud then let out a gasp. “-Do you like the magician, Dad?” He said, perking up and swishing his tail like a dog slightly.

“What? No! No, why would you even think that, Cloud?” Daine exclaimed, panic rising in his chest.

The colt’s eyes lit up. “I could have two dads! Two is better than one!” He then quickly turned and ran back towards the Highland field, the lead slipping from Daine’s hands.

“Cloud! Cloud no! I don’t like him!” Daine shouted, beginning to chase his troublesome child down again.

 

But deep down he couldn’t deny, running back to that circus lifted his heart in ways he couldn’t describe. Even if Ydris did seem like a flirt and a fuckboy, he wanted to know more about him. But at his own pace, not chasing down a wild yearling.


End file.
